Past Life, Past Love
by Juuri Phantomhive
Summary: Cedric has had a strange dream about a green eyed boy who looks strangely like Harry. When he sees Harry again Harry seems to know the reasons behind his strange dreams. SLASH Cedric/Harry Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I thought of when trying to think of something for my other story, I hope you like it. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Endless pools of emerald seemed to be staring into my soul, those beautiful eyes void of emotion. His ink black hair was blowing around his face making his pale skin look even paler. A dark blue cloak was wrapped around his body seeming to melt into the dark sky behind him.

"Cedric come with me," his soft voice reached my ears and all I wanted to do was follow him and cater to his every whim.

"I can protect you and love you," his voice seemed to send me into a dream like state as I took a step towards him.

"Stay with me," he said closing the space between us by wrapping his arms around me. He was tall enough that he could brush his lips against my forehead. And for the first time since I saw him I questioned my safety.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked struggling out of the taller boy's grip.

"Why do you turn from me Cedric? Do you not remember who I am?" the boy asked cupping my cheek and for a moment sorrow seemed to reflect in his eyes. In that moment I want to reassure the boy that I remembered him but some how I knew he would be able to tell I was lying. His other hand came up to stroke my hair.

"Have all memories of the life you lost been locked away? Have you truly forgotten me?" he asked his hand moving to cup my chin. I tried to speak but no sound passed my lips. Never has anyone ever held me so gently, so lovingly and I wanted to melt into the boy's touch.

"Soon I will be with you once more and you will remember," he said leaning down so our lips were mere centimeters apart. The boy closed his eyes and leaned in closer.

"You will remember our love," and then he pressed his lips to mine.

"Cedric wake up you need to get ready to leave for Hogwarts!" my mother's cheerful voice woke me up and my eyes widened. It was just a dream. It was all just a dream. I ran a hand through my hair and tried in vain to calm my breathing.

"Okay mum I'll be down in a moment," I told her as I climbed out of bed. Quickly I took a shower and got dressed. Walking down the stairs I went into the kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Where's dad?" I asked noticing he wasn't at the table.

"He had to go into work early today, he sends his love," she said reading the daily prophet.

"I still can't believe after sending Dementors out to find Black last year he's still out there loose," she said frowning at the paper angrily. I stood up and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my trunk from the closet and heading for the floo system.

"Love you!" I called. I threw down the floo powder into the fire.

"Platform 9 ¾!" I shouted and the familiar feeling of going through the floo passed over me before I stepped out onto the busy train station. The Hogwart's express was filled with crying children as I walked closer to it a few of them hanging out of the windows yelling their goodbyes when the train hadn't even started moving yet. Walking around the train I looked for the prefect's compartment when a boy with a mop of ink black hair sitting alone in a compartment caught my eye. I knocked on the side of the compartment and a pair of large green eyes framed by large circular glasses turned to stare at me. My heart began to thud loudly in my chest and I just stood there staring at the Harry noticing the almost identical appearance between him and the boy in my dream.

"You can come in and sit with me Cedric," he said motioning around the empty compartment. I nodded and placed my trunk up on a shelf and took the seat across from Harry.

"How have you been since the World Cup?" I asked breaking the awkward silence as the train began to move forward. I couldn't help but notice the way Harry looked at me for a moment, just like how the boy had.

"Fine and you?" he asked leaning against the window.

"Good. So where are your friends?" I asked surprised he was sitting alone. Harry smiled.

"I felt like sitting alone," he told me.

"Oh, do you want me to leave," I asked getting up and turning towards the door.

"Why do you do you turn from me Cedric?" Harry's voice froze me in place and I sat back down to stare at him in shock. Harry's eyes looked sad and he reached a hand out to grab mine.

"I said I would be with you," he said moving so he was sitting next to me.

"I remember the life we used to share. Why don't you?" he asked sadly his hand still holding mine.

"What are you talking about?" I asked yanking my hand out of his grip.

"We are meant for each other Cedric," he said. Then the compartment door opened and Harry was sitting across from me like nothing happened.

"Cedric we need your help with the some first years," a girl prefect said before turning away and heading down the hall. I gave Harry a look and he just motioned for me to go.

"We will continue this discussion later Cedric," he said as I closed the door behind me.

**I hope you liked it! Just an idea that popped into my head. So review! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

The minute I entered the compartment Harry's wide green eyes were once again watching my every step. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to once again start up our previous conversation. With every passing moment I could feel Harry slowly inching closer to my side of the bench and I was slowly inching farther away. Suddenly my back hit the side of the compartment and I was trapped between Harry and a wall. The look Harry gave me was a cross between a leer and a loving stare that made me want to leave, but froze me at the same time. Harry slowly leaned forward so that I had time to count all of the peculiar shades of green that swirled in his eyes in an almost hypnotizing way. I found myself lifting my arms up to reach towards him at an equally sluggish pace.

"Do you remember now Cedric?" Harry asked with a very small smile as he leaned into one of my hands. I opened my mouth, but my throat tightened and I couldn't answer him.

"You still have no idea what has been stolen from us," he stated and his eyes narrowed slightly turning his head towards the door. He smoothly removed himself from my grasp and sat on the opposite bench just in time for the compartment door to open. Cho smiled at me and quickly as she gave me a hug. Even though Cho couldn't see Harry, I could. The glare he gave her looked like it would be able to melt skin. I gave him a warning look and he quickly looked away to stare out the window. Cho pulled away and turned around to face Harry when he made a slight coughing noise. She gave him a startled look.

"Oh Harry I didn't see you there!" she said slightly embarrassed.

"It is perfectly fine Cho, who wouldn't be distract by Cedric," he said giving me a secretive smile. Cho gave Harry an assessing look before turning back to me.

" Let's go find Susan," she said pulling me out of the compartment. I sighed in frustration, I had missed my chance to ask Harry about my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for being horribel at updating this story...but this was more of a little idea I had that I wanted to put out there in case I every thought of actually continuing. Writing fanfiction isn't what i'm focussing on anymore since I have other writing projects I have cosen to work on instead. This wont be discontinued though, in case I choose to update again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you.**

Unfortunately, by the time Cho and I did find Susan, I had seemingly forgotten which compartment Harry had chosen to reside in. Even if I did want to find him, again…Cho didn't look ready to release my arm anytime soon. Her wide smile and tight grip on my arm led me to believe Harry's earlier comment hadn't slipped past her, as I had first hoped, which was probably why she wouldn't let me out of her sights.

"I didn't know you and Harry knew each other, Cedric," Cho says, snapping me out of my thoughts almost immediately. The expression on her face was curious and almost accusing beneath the surface, but she had no reason to accuse me of anything other than being Harry's friend…

"We went to the World Cup together," at her narrow-eyed look I continued, "along with the Weasleys…" At the mention of the other wizard family, Cho doesn't seem nearly as bothered at the prospect of Harry tagging along. The fact that Cho was bothered at all only made me upset though, because really…what did she have to worry about?

"That must have been nice," Susan chimes in, glancing up from her novel for a moment. Susan was nice to have as company, she wasn't too loud but she wasn't too quiet either. Cho seemed to have the same thought as me, giving Susan a warm smile as she nods in agreement. Why she would agree with her, I didn't know…

"It was…until the whole…attack," I say, scratching the back of neck uncomfortably when both girls' turn their sympathetic gazes towards me.

"I forgot all about that; I understand if you don't want to talk about it anymore," Cho says softly, once again attaching herself to my side as she rests her head lightly on my shoulder. Susan gives me a small, comforting smile before turning her attention back to the book obviously content with giving Cho and me some semblance of privacy. Privacy wasn't what I wanted, with Cho at least. Normally, I would be more than happy with our current position, but this whole day had not been normal, so I would much rather be down the hall looking for Harry.

"You know, Cho…I actually think Harry could use some company after…the World Cup event…" I lie, hoping Cho would not want to invite herself along if she chose to let me leave at all. Not that she could make me stay if I really wanted to leave…I just did not want to be rude and storm out. Cho lifts her head up form my shoulder, her dark hair tickling my neck slightly as she gives me a searching look for a moment.

"You're probably right, Cedric…If you want to come back I'll be right here," Cho says, patting the empty space beside her on the bench as she releases my arm. Something told me she didn't want to let me go though. I give her a wide smile anyway, giving her soft kiss on the cheek before getting up.

"I'll meet you in one of the carriages," I promise, sliding open the compartment door before stepping out to close it behind myself. Now, I just need to find Harry…I glance left then right, debating which way I had come from to this compartment. Taking a guess, I turn right and begin opening the compartment door on each side to check if Harry was there. It was about eight compartments in when I finally found him, leaning against the window silently with his face turning away from me. I stood there silently for a moment, suddenly hesitant to step inside the compartment with Harry.

"Are you just going to stare at me, Cedric?" Harry asks, his voice floating over to me softly. He turns his head slowly towards me and once again, I found myself lost in two swirling pools of liquid emerald. Had his eyes always been this beautiful? If so, how could I have missed it? It takes me a moment to realize he had asked me a question, his face set in a curious expression as he waits patiently for my answer.

"No…I was going to sit down…" I say, moving slowly towards Harry before sitting down beside him with my hands folded in my lap. I fidget slightly under his intense stare, finding his eyes even more distracting up close. Harry's lips pull up in the corners to form a wistful smile, his eyes taking on a faraway look. I feel as if I should say something, but my vocal chords refuse to listen to me as I stare at the other boy in silence. My eyes dart down when one of his hands move from their position on the seat, his slender fingers moving to glide along the line of my jaw in a light caress. The light touch makes me shiver slightly, my breath hitching as his fingers grasp my jaw gently.

"You always react the same…" Harry comments, his voice seeming to glide over my skin like gently hands along my body. It was a strange feeling, but I found myself welcoming it nonetheless. His words though, did little to make me relax.

"Why do you keep talking to me like that?" I ask, trying to keep my frustration out of my voice. Harry hums in response, his fingertips moving up from my jaw to trace my bottom lip softly. My lips part slightly against my will and a small sigh escapes my mouth as his fingers continue to trace my lips.

"I have always spoken to you like this…you have only forgotten," Harry replies, his green eyes seeming to darken as they trail down to rest on my lips just as his finger did. The look on his face made me shift away slightly as I realize just how weird this situation was. Automatically, Harry seems to move with me as he leans his head forward as if to bring our lips together. I only have a moment to process was about to happen before Harry's soft lips were against mine, causing me to gasp and push him away.

"W-whoa….that's not okay...you're fourteen and I'm seventeen…" I say frantically, raising my hands up in front of my chest in case Harry tried moving in for another kiss. My words do not seem to reach Harry though, his eyes lightening with obvious amusement as he drops his hands to his lap.

"In this life I suppose…" Harry says, shrugging slightly as he leans back against the window with his eyes trained on mine. I wasn't sure if his response actually helped me understand or just made me that much more confused.


End file.
